Si notarás mis sentimientos
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: El amor llegara de la persona y el lugar que menos esperas, al igual que la manera en la que se ira.


" **Si notaras mis sentimientos."**

 **Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

 **Decleimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal no me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

 **Advertencia: relato contado desde el punto de vista del personaje / Canción de Sally's Song - Amy lee.**

; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;

 _"I sense there's something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend_

 _¿And does he notice my feelings for him?"_

No quería que aquello pasara, pero paso y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, el incendio se extendió mas rápido que mis propios movimientos o pensamientos.

Las llamas ardientes consumían todo a su paso ganando cada vez mas terreno, el grito desgarrador de la chica con quien me enfrente a duelo me saco de aquel trance, volviendo a la realidad y pensar en alguna forma de salir.

El recuerdo de aquel momento aun sigue latente en mi mente, regresando vividamente entre mis sueños, pasando a pesadilla.

No quería hacerlo de esa manera, pero paso por mas que me esforzara en que no, ese no era mi estilo ni mi forma de ser las cosas, pero, ¿acaso lo entenderías? ¿Lo tomarías en cuanta?

Pero ahora era distinto de aquella vez, aquel sentimiento que me inundaba al tan solo pensar en ti, en destruirte poco a poco, disfrutando de la venganza, la dulce venganza.

Mas ahora, después de pasar por todo aquello, solo quiero que estés bien, que no te pase nada, que seas libre de aquel mal que se te avecina, pero el principal mal, eras tu, el veneno emana de tu interior, de tu corazón manchado por una mentira que inundo tus oídos e invadió tu ser.

Y ahora, solo quiero estar junto a ti, para ayudarte, rescatarte, sacarte de esa tormenta en la que estas, pero, ¿permitirias que te ayude? ¿Me dejaras que me acerque a ti?

La respuesta es no, aun en los peores momentos, no me dejarías, no por tu propia cuenta.

En el momento en recibir la llamada de mi hermano, aquel con el que me uní mas que nunca en el momento de ser abandonado tanto por nuestro padre, como por nuestro hermano.

Y al regresar ambos, hubiese preferido seguir en el orfanato, sus cambios tan radicales causaron el nacimiento de mi cambio, yo solo quería que mi padre y hermano regresaran, ellos, no solo su forma, sino su presencia.

Michell me informo que tu hermana estaba mal, y que no te podían encontrar, no tarde mucho en saber tu localización, y aun que dudaba —voy en camino —respondí sin pensarlo, quería verte, estar a tu lado, pero, ¿me lo permitirias? Se que no, pero no esta vez, no solo tu vida estaba en peligro, por lo que, sin importar tu decisión, yo permanecería ahí.

—Quattro —te escuche decir después de mi aparición.

—Shark, no creo que hayas olvidado a tu fan numero uno, ¿verdad? —te dije poniéndome a tu lado, mientras veía como tu cuerpo era envenenado.

Un duelo junto a ti, aquello que por mucho espere, luchar a tu lado, aun que en un principio te negaras, yo no solo peleaba por ti, sino por tu hermana.

Ella quien al igual que tu, luchaban por seguir viviendo ante aquel veneno que recorría sus venas.

Un duelo formidable, no podía esperar mas de ti, pero, ¿acaso notaste lo importante que eres para mi? ¿Sentiste mis sentimientos?

 _"And will he see how much he means to me?_

 _I think it's not to be_

 _What will become of my dear friend?_

 _Where will his actions lead us then?_

 _Although I'd like to join the crowd."_

No hay nada mas entre nosotros después de aquella batalla, solo lo habitual, palabras serias por no decir frías o secas.

Pero, ¿que mas podía esperar? Después de como me había comportado, no solo contigo, sino con tu hermana, y todos los demás, no podía esperar mas que eso, palabras secas y vacías.

Ninguno de nosotros podría olvidar lo sucedido, aunque yo no hubiese sido el causante, se que tu siempre me recriminarias lo de tu hermana, y no te culpo, yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho igual.

Había tanto que decir, tanto que explicar, mas no el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, ni tu presencia, anhelaba tu aroma, tu mirada, todo de ti, lo que antes no había notado, lo veo mas que nunca.

Y pronto, lo que pensé que había terminado, no fue sino un receso de lo que estaba por venir, esperando solo el momento de dejar abrir el telón y mostrar su obra por empezar.

 _"In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last_

 _And will we ever end up together?_

 _No, I think not, it's never to become_

 _For I am not the one."_

Ya no eras el mismo chico que conocí, aquel que empezó siendo un duelista con ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas, anhelando lo que su mayoría, ser un duelista profesional.

¿Y que mejor que yo, quien corto tus alas con las cuales empezabas a volar? Quien mato tus sueños y esperanzas, yo quien, daño a tu ser mas preciado por mas que me negara a que pasara.

Simplemente, lo que quería hacer de manera limpia, resulto siendo un juego sucio del cual no podre borrar jamas de mi memoria.

Tu actitud desapareció como el soplo del viento, disfrutando de los duelos, de tus cartas, de tus sentimientos, te habías cerrado a ello, cuando una luz de esperanza toco a tu puerta.

Que mal que no fui yo, que suerte la mía, la de ambos, la de todos; Yuma te dio otro esperanza, otras razón para seguir y volver a ser quien eras, y lo hiciste, a tu manera, pero después de ello...

Al darte cuenta de las cosas, tu pasado, tus acciones ya previstas como si de una película que se vuelve a repetir, y la cual quisieras detener con todas tus fuerzas, fue el comienzo de aquello que temía.

Descubriendo tu razón de ser y existir, eras un barian, y no uno cualquiera, sino el principal de ellos, ¿quien lo podría haber imaginado?

Tu, quien de haber salido ya de aquella oscuridad en la cual, poco a poco te ibas hundiendo, resulto siendo una fase importante para forma tu verdadero ser.

No quería perderte, aun que, ¿cuando te tuve? ¿cuando fuiste mio? Tal vez nunca lo fuiste, pero así quiero pensar que lo es.

El momento decisivo y esperado por los dos había llegado, el duelo que habíamos dejado pendiente desde el torneo de las finales de Asia.

Ahora ambos estábamos mas que en el mismo nivel, sino que también con mismos sentimientos, esta vez, ¿en verdad notaras mis sentimientos por ti? ¿los notaras en cada turno?

Este amor creciente y latente que habita en mi corazón, el cual quisiera que supieras, y, de ser posible, me correspondieras, pero se que no sera así...

El duelo comenzó fiero, no podía esperar mas de ambos, cada turno era mas intenso, excitante, inesperado.

¿Por que tenias que ser tu uno de ellos? ¿Por que no vez lo que siento por ti?

El ultimo golpe acabo con mis puntos de vida, lanzándome con fuerza por los aires, descendiendo poco a poco, golpeándome con el frío y duro suelo de aquella lúgubre tarde de tonos rojos.

Mis fuerzas se iban, mis párpados se cerraban por la pesadez que en ellos había, ¿aquí acabaría? ¿de esta manera terminaría?

Una parte mi estaba alegre, excitada y ardiente, pidiendo mas de aquel arduo momento, pero, otro lado de mi se encontraba inundado de tristeza y soledad, ¿acaso no notaste mis sentimientos?

Escuche una voz, tu voz, como pude te mire, mi vista se hacia borrosa poco a poco, pero pude verte, a ti, tu verdadero yo.

Tus palabras se volvían distantes, mi respiración entre cortada, sabia que me quedaba poco, por lo que, forme una sonrisa en mi rostro, con ello logre que tu me correspondieras.

Mi corazón se inundo de un calor mas penetrante que el mismo sol, y mas cuando te vi tan cerca.

—Ryoga... —apenas si pude susurrar, cuando sentí tus manos tomar las mías.

—Fō... no... Thomas —te corregiste poniéndote a mi lado.

Reí al escuchar aquello —desde cuando tan formal, Ryoga —tu leve risa me contagio.

Acercaste tu rostro lentamente al mio, solo centímetros nos separaban, tu aroma a mar inundo mis sentidos, siempre me pregunte ¿como es que olias así siempre? Tu aroma tan fresco, tan tuyo.

Tus ojos azules como el mar miraban fijamente los mios, magneta, casi como el fuego, agua y fuego, polos opuestos; tus labios rosando los mios, no pude mas y selle mis labios con los tuyos.

Toque el cielo, no podía pedirle mas a la vida, solo que no te separes de mi nunca, pero todo en la vida tiene un fin, y este no sería la excepción.

Mi cuerpo se fue volviendo estela roja, disolviéndose poco a poco.

—Te amo, desde siempre te amo —te escuche cuando de nuevo juntaste tus labios con los mios.

La mitad de mi cuerpo ya era historia —yo también te amo, Shark —liberando un peso de mi pecho, por fin, en verdad, pude saber después de tanto tiempo lo que creí que nunca seria.

Mi vida, mi cuerpo desapareció elevándose a en los cielos, pero mi ser aun permanecía, en tus labios, tu ser, como es que no me pude dar cuenta antes de ello.

Pero ahora ya estaba tranquilo, ahora, solo quedaba esperar, esperar verte de nuevo, para así, poder estar a tu lado, cuidándote, amándote.

Si bien era cierto, del odio al amor, solo hay un paso


End file.
